


The butterfly intention

by Targus



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targus/pseuds/Targus
Summary: A velvet room attendant has many roles. The 2 most importants are to serve and obey the master of the Velvet Room, and to assist their guest as much as they can.But, what if this very help would mean breaking the rules? What if someone could help his guest by disobeying his master?When you already know what would happen in another reality, you can predict part of the future.It is said that the tiniest change in history can have huge consequences. So, saving a life?Anything would be possible. The best. The worst.The Unexpected.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of The Butterfly intention! I hope you will enjoy the start of this story, that I had the courage to start after reading multiple stories here, and thinking "Why wouldn't I give it a shot?"  
> See you at the end of this first chapter!
> 
> Note: The summary and little parts of Chapter 1 and 2 have been corrected, as some changes have been made in the story.

* * *

  
**-Club velvet: After the Ball.**  
  
  
  
The room was quiet, and it was relaxing. Very relaxing. Theodore enjoyed this moment, after spending the last hours running everywhere for his sisters.  
This, was the last of the guest rooms of Club Velvet, and the one of Makoto Yuki. After seeing everyone dance, and listening to some conversations, he found a number of resemblances between Yuki-san's friends and his own guest's. Yes,they were, in theory the same people, but there was some differences as well.  
The biggest one he noted was the guest himself. Compared to her, the attitude was entierly different, like polar opposites. He chuckled, imagining the many antics he must have been through as he had Elizabeth as his attendant.  
  
"It must have been quite difficult, but seeing him on the stage floor, I just hope he showed as much apathy to her excentricities." said Theodore. "Though, I must wonder, did Master Igor thought of this complementarity of personalities?"  
  
Now sitting on the bed, Theo pondered. He did a splendid job with his guest, of that, he had no doubt. Plus that permitted him to be outside of Elizabeth's reach. He shuddered a little, thinking of all he went through because of his sister. The events of the brown room is vivid in his memory, like a permanent stain in his mind. Putting this memory aside, he tried to think of something else. He looked around the bedroom.  
  
_I wonder if she also has a room similar to this one? I'll have to request her to take me there, to satiate my own curiosity about the differences between those realites._  
  
Something then caught his eye. It was a photo on the desk. From here, he could see a family photo. A blue haired boy, 2 adults and, a brown haired girl. Makoto Yuki and his Father, Minako Kotone and her Mother.  
This was no surprise to him, as an attendant, his job is to know everything he could about her guest, to help her to the best of his capabalities. The concept of this family was more strange to him, 2 people choosing to unite themselves for the future, but with a reminder of their past with them. _A peculiar choice to be sure, but maybe a good one_ , he tought, seeing the smiles.  
  
Family means another concept for Theodore. He may have sisters, but he didn't know what made him think of them as such. Or at least, if they even tought of him as a brother. It was often hard for him to keep up with them, especially with Elizabeth.  
Clearly, the most difficult thing with her, was...well Elizabeth herself. Her quirky, random, maybe even crazy nature was too much to handle for him. But, as he was her favorite target, he had to endure it for the others.  
At least, this time Lavenza was the one who had to handle Elizabeth antics, even if it was filled with good intentions this time.  
  
"I still have to clean everything though...well I got to enjoy the dance a little, even if Elizabeth made me pay for it"  
  
She did extort him some yen, pretexting not accounting him in the base roster.Whatever that means.  
  
"Well, I've relaxed enough.Time to finish this."  
  
He then got up, verified that everything was completely clean. The rooms may have been created for the sole purpose of the guests, but they had to be destroyed at one moment, just like the stages; prefferably before the return of their Master. And destroying a dirty room was simply out of question!  
Or at least, so he was told.  
  
"Such a waste. I'm sure we could have asked Master to keep them to let us see the outside world without exiting." Theo frowned at this thought. It's not as strong as the will of Elizabeth who longed for the outside world, but he still is curious."I wonder if I hadn't met Minako I would be this curious.Perhaps not."  
  
He went to the door, stopped in front of it, and looked one last time. Maybe that was a good break for what's coming. His guest has deafeated all 12 shadows, and even as tragedies struck her or her friends, she still kept going. And Yukari Takeba, one of her close friends, had just undergone a sudden change, and her persona evolved to it. _Truly fascinating_. he thought. _I can't wait to observe such changes to her other companions_.  
  
As he went to open the door, he heard voices behind it. His sisters.  
  
"Ha, that was pathetic compared to our inmate! Your emo boy didn't have a chance to begin with."  
  
This voice was Caroline's. Another change in their family. All Theodore was told, is that Lavenza went some trial, and became separated, thus being now 2 entities. The aggressive, dishonest but sentimental Caroline, and the cold but soft and mischievous Justine. _I guess I should be pleased to have now a bigger family,_ rationalized Theodore, trying to see the best in this situation.  
  
"What? Impossible, the producer made it very clear that Yuki-kun is the absolute winner!" said Elizabeth.

"You are the self-claimed producer, sister." reponded Caroline, "That hardly counts"  
  
"Nonsense, it just proves that I'm right and you're wrong.Besides, these festivites were thrown by me and for my guest!"  
  
Theodore closed his eyes. He knew that it's pointless to argue against Elizabeth, and didn't want to barge into this argument, for he knew it would somehow backfire at him.  
  
"That is illogical." Justine said. "Let's set aside who is the best of our guests-"  
  
"Mine."  
  
"-And I would like you to tell me why you would throw a ball for them while they haven't finished their journey yet. I do not see your logic."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Because, this was the last chance I had," Elizabeth said, in a calm voice. "I suppose you do not know what transpired, but I've already seen through all their journey. These people, from my perspective, were from my past. My guest performed a miracle 7 years ago, one that saved the world, and proved fatal for him. I went through a journey to find a way to bring him back but, alas, to no avail. So, I decided I needed to see him one last time before deciding what to do next."  
  
In front of the door, Theodore couldn't believe his ears. _Makoto Yuki was...dead?_ He shook his head, trying to recollect his thoughts, and faced a dillemma. He already heard too much, and that was too late to forget it, but should he listen more? Not for his curiosity, but for _her._ Even if she was in another reality, the siblings fate were extraordinaly close, and, thinking about it, his Master has already forbidden Elizabeth to talk about her guest's fate in th past...Or, to be more accurate, event that have yet to transpire in the life of Theodore's guest.  
  
_What to do...?_  
  
"So that settles it!" He heard a crack on the floor, following Caroline's voice."Your guest is dead, ours is not, so we win!"  
  
"Caroline.That is immensely rude, even for you." Justine's tone was disapproving. "Go on sister, tell us about this other wild card."  
  
As Elizabeth went on explaining everything of the journey of his guest and his companions in detail, Theodore decided to listen to everything.  
Every single point.

* * *

 

  
**-Port Island Hospital :** **11/11/2009**  
  
The Kirijo wing of the Hospital was almost empty, like always. One or two nurses, sometimes a doctor went by, and a girl was waiting on a bench, in the hallway. It was not long before a boy with a blue cap joined her.  
  
"Heeey, Minako-chan! Didn't make you wait too long I hope?"  
  
Minako looked at Junpei. He _did_ look like he ran to be less late... _Well_ , she thought, _I can forgive 15 minutes of waiting, it's not the end of the world_.  
  
"Don't worry Junpei, but ice cream's on you when we will get back to the dorm, deal?"  
  
"Oh, are you okay with a cheap one? I spend almost all the money on me for these flowers" showing the bouquet in his hand, while saying that. "They were...well pretty much expensive for plants."  
  
"Wow Junpei, they are beautiful! I'll buy you ice cream then, just beacause you outdid yourself this time and deserve a reward!" Minako did a thumbs up while saying that.  
  
"What are you, my mom?"  
  
Then they laughed a little. But, both of them knew they needed this, even if it was a little forced. Hospital visits were complicated these days, and a little harder each time.  
When they stopped, Junpei asked her:  
  
"You think Chidori will speak to me this time?"  
  
"I hope so Junpei. You know, if she does ignore you again, join me. At least you came to see her, and showed that you care, no matter what." She smiled at him, and responded with another smile.  
  
"Thanks, but I won't impose myself. You need to spend some time with senpai too, I don't want to intrude on you. But, maybe I'll come a little earlier than usual, just in case I'm...y'know, shot down again." He paused and made a smirk. "Plus I'm sure he would find a way to kick my ass if I caught you being all mushy with him"  
  
As they were speaking, they stopped by the room of Chidori. Junpei turned to Minako, "Thanks. For the moral support. I mean it." and stepped into the room.  
  
Minako looked at him enter in the room, and wished him good luck. _Maybe Junpei really matured, I'm happy for hi-_  
  
"CHIDORIIII, I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO RECIEVE A HUUUUUGE GIFT THAT NEED A LOT OF HAND CARE!"  
  
Minako stopped and facepalmed. She started to understand the problem, or why Junpei had some trouble in his love life. _At least, that was well-intended. I guess._  
  
She stopped in front of a nearby door, and took a deep breath. She entered the room, filled with medical equipement and,the smell of medecine filling the air.  
  
"Good afternoon Shinjiro"  
  
She settled in a chair near his bed, and looked at him. Still not awake. She leaned to give him a kiss, then started to tell him all about the last days. How she was ill after pushing herself too hard in Tartarus. The new transfer student, Ryoji Mochizuki, someone remiding her of a friend, and how he pulled the moves on every girl in Gekkoukan. The progress of Fuuka's cooking, becoming somewhat edible whithout needing any help. Ken steadily getting better morally, and all kinds of stories in school and the dorm.  
An hour passed, and she said "You know...I'm worried about Misturu-senpai. After what happened, she is depressive and seems entierly lost... I hope she will make it to the school trip. She needs...no, _we_ all need it. Except maybe Akihiko, he's the one helping me keeping us going." She took her hand. "I...I need you senpai. I don't want you to give up, I just need you to be alright.Please."  
  
As usual, there was no answer.The only noises in the room were the machines, the ones that kept him going, allowed him to fight against the suppressors and the wounds. She dried her tears and looked at his face.  
  
"Please, keep fighting. I will wait for you."  
  
A knock on the door made her jump a little in her chair, and she quickly felt a little annoyed. She _did_ say to Junpei he could come in earlier, but still...he really needs a better timing.  
She sighed before saying, "Yes, you can come in." and focusing her attention again on Shinjiro.  
  
"Look senpai, guess who's here to visit you?"  
  
She heard an amused voice: "I don't think he could guess, even if he was awake."  
  
Minako stood immediately. That was _not_ Junpei! The unannounced visitor even made her worry.  
  
"Hello, dear guest. I apologize for this rude arrival, but may I speak with you right now? It is of a matter of the utmost urgency."  
  
Theodore was in front of her. The man who could call her out of nowhere whitin the velvet room, who couldn't leave the room without reason. The one standing here in front of her.  
Something was wrong. Of that, she had no doubt.

* * *

 


	2. A new path

  
**-Port Island Hospital :** **11/11/2009**  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Minako's question only made Theodore look puzzled.  
  
"It is as I just said. I need to talk to you, and it's important."  
  
She observed Theodore with attention. He did look as usual, nothing seemed really out of the ordinary. Except maybe... _Does he look...stressed?_ she thought. _Except for the times I was teasing him? he didn't show a lot of emotions...So why now?_  
After a little thinking, Minako decided that the only way to know what's wrong, was to ask directly. Even with the bad feeling she had about this.  
  
"Okay, she sighed, what is the problem?"  
  
A smile appeared on Theodore's face. "Thank you, I was afraid you would not listen to me. And do not worry, I will keep it short for today."  
  
_For today? Is it that big of a thing?_ Her mind began to imagine the worst.  
  
"As you know, my master and I are helping you to assist you in your journey. And recentely, I found a way to assist you even more. The problem is, this new help I can provide you is something that you wound not want to believe."  
  
"Oh." Minako felt less tense, the worst-case scenarios in her mind disappeared. "But, I trust you Theodore, and when you take into account Tartarus, the Velvet Room and the rest, I've sufficiently broaden my horizons to be ready to believe you."  
  
"I'm honored by your confidence," he said while bowing to her. "Then, my assistance will be to explain to you what will happen to your future."  
  
At these words, the girl's eyes went wide, and felt her jaw drop."...My future?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"As, in, what will happen?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"And you know all of it?"  
  
"There bound to be some differences, and only until April 1st of 2010, but, yes."  
  
And, Theodore didn't expect the reaction Minako had. She laughed. But not her usual, hearty one. He felt, for the first time, some uneasiness from his guest.  
  
"Mi-Minako-san? Why do you-"  
  
Minako stopped laughing. Her red eyes were filled with anger, and sadness. "I laughed just to humor you. If that is your idea of a joke, Theodore, I don't find it funny. Know my future? Why would I want to know that _NOW_?" As she said that last word louder, the attendant looked confused, and that reaction just added fuel to the fire. "Why couldn't you do that earlier? Mitsuru wouldn't have lost her father! We would not have been manipulated by a madman in his quest to end the world! We all suffered. We are all traumatized!"  
  
"Minako-san, please, don't yell-"  
  
"I WOULDN'T BE HERE, FEARING LOSING THE ONE I LOVE!" Her cry resonated in the room, probably in all the surroundings. She started to sob, as she couldn't control her tears anymore.  
  
"I..I'm sorry." Theodore whispered, his head lowered, looking shameful. "I just...I didn't know before. I knew nothing. Now I do, and all i wish is to help you. Please."  
  
Still furious, Minako swept some of her tears. Even in this state, she still piercieved the man's earnestness. "Fine. Prove it to me. Tell me something that's bound to happen, and if it does, I'll listen to everything you have to say."  
  
"Thank you." He searched his memory for what his sister said. "Hmmm...November the 22nd. Your friend Junpei-san will undergo a Persona change after an encounter with the individuals known as Strega during the Dark hour." He paused before adding "I won't tell you much more than that, to be sure that no change too drastic will occur. After it happens, I shall recontact you. Please, do not speak of this to my master. I think he would be against what i'm doi-"  
  
Before he could even finish his sentence, the door suddenly opened, revealing Junpei. "You alright Minako-cha- Who's this blue dude?"  
  
"Please, do not mind me, I will leave now." He looked again at Minako. "Remember what I just said. Then you will have your proof." He went around Junpei, who didn't know what to do or say." Then, good day to you, Minako-san, Iori-san, Aragaki-san" and then left the room.  
  
Junpei looked at the stranger leaving and then to Minako. She was sitting down, looked like in shock, and he body was trembling. "A-Are you okay, do you need a doctor?" She shook her head. "Who was that guy? Do you know him?" She nodded, and then talked.  
  
"He..he's a friend of mine, I guess. I don't know. I..."  
  
She stopped talking again. Junpei didn't understand what's going on except one thing. Minako was not doing okay. "Look, we're going to get some fresh air, and then you can talk to me about it, agreed?" She nodded. "Okay. I'll grab my stuff, say goodbye to Chidori, and I'll pick you in 5 minutes" He then proceeded to exit the room.  
  
Alone, with her toughts, she tried to comprehend what just happened. _Know the future? Impossible. But... The Velvet Room is already an oddity in itself, could Theodore be telling the truth?_ _His mention of not teling Igor worries me too... I should probably avoid the Velvet Room for the time being, just in case. And if he's right...should I tell the others? Strega, the future...Junpei. What will happen to him? I worry. Can I...can I keep going in this madness? We've suffured enough._ She took Shinjiro's hand, and tried to calm herself. _If what he said is right, maybe I'll be able to change the future. I could avoid suffering for us all. Maybe even put a stop to Tartarus. Why the 1st of April though?_  
  
As much as she wanted to think, this was even more strange than usual, and without any details, it was impossible to try to find any logic here. The only option left, is to wait and see. And if it will prove to be real...  
  
"Wait," she whispered and looked at her boyfriend. "Why did Theodore said goodbye to you? You're not awake...can you hear us?"  
  
She got no answer, but the thought that, in some way, he may be able to hear, made her feel better. And so, in her mind, something was clear. She still is the leader of SEES. They may be a little lost these last few days, but they will get up. And if Theodore was right, it means that the solution for ending Tartarus may be more close than they thought.  
  
"You'll see Senpai. If this is real, I will make things better for everyone." She gave him a good bye kiss, and got up. " I'll protect them. Whatever happens."  
  
Junpei entered the room again, and she was ready to leave. After he said a little hello to his senpai, the both of them left the hospital. Minako looked better, so he tried to ask:  
  
"So. What did the guy said?"  
  
"Don't worry Junpei. I can't tell you now, but, if he didn't lie to me, things will finally get good for us all."  
  
"You're sure? You were looking pretty-"  
  
"Oh thanks Junpei to notice I'm pretty today, how about we leave it at that compliment, and _not_ going back to what you were not about to say? Especially if you still want a treat" Minako said, interrupting him.  
   
He tried to answer something, and then stopped. He knew her well, and when she's set on something, there's no way to change her mind. He was just worried about her best friend, seeing her in this state was unprecedented.  
_Maybe I'll talk about it to Mitsuru-senpai or Akihiko-senpai. I don't want her to crack under the pressure._  
  
An Ice cream later, the both of them returned to the dorm, and acted as usual. No one saw anything wrong with their behaviour, laughing or joking like usual. Everyone continued their daily life between school and Tartarus, even if they did not went often these days, their leader saying that they should stay rested for their school trip to Kyoto. The only notable change was the regular presence of a visitor in the dorm, Ryoji Mochizuki, the transfer student, who quicky befriended Junpei and Minako, and changed a little the routine of the SEES, normally by themselves with no guest.  
And so, 10 days passed...  


* * *

 

 **-SEES school dorm: 11/21/2009**  
  
Minako was climbing the stairs to the command room, Mitsuru summoning her up there.  
_I wonder what's going on..._  
  
When she opened the door, she found Akihiko and Mitsuru waiting in the sofa, their faces were grim. She started to worry.  
  
"Thanks for coming. Please, lock the door behind you, we need to talk about some...sensible information." Mitsuru said.  
  
Minako did as she was told, and felt uneasy. Even tough Mitsuru started to open herself to everyone, and was beginning to get better after the trip, she couldn't help but feel like a kid about to be reprimanded by the Headmaster of his school. She then sit, and Akihiko started to talk.  
  
"I'd like to apologize for what we will about to ask you."  
_Okay, NOW, I'm really worried,_ she thought _. Forget the headmaster, Mom and Dad are going to patronize me._  
  
"So I'm going to be direct. Who was the man dressed as a blue groom who visited you at the hospital ten days ago?" he inquired.  
  
Minako froze. _How do they know?_  
  
"Please Minako-san, I don't want to turn this into an interrogation" spoke up Mitsuru. "But, we heard everything he told you via the cameras in Aragaki's room. How does this man know about Personas, the Dark hour and the rest? Please, tell us."  
  
The girl hesitated. She trusted them, but how can she explain the Velvet Room?  
  
"I...you wouldn't believe me-" She stopped, realizing something. Theodore said the exact same words, and she doubted him. Now, in the same situation, she felt guilty. Of course her friends would believe her. And yet, she did not trusted him. With a sad smile, she continued "..Fine. I will tell you everything. But, I would like to explain it to everyone later, could you keep it to yourself for now?" The two senpai nodded. "Thank you. I'll start from the beginning, when I first arrived at the dorm..."  
  
She didn't know how long it took. Her story went mostly uninterrupted, except for the occasional question asking clarification or details. She said everything. Igor, Theodore and their velvet room, persona fusion, the compendium, how she knew who to save in tatarus, and at which floor, the incense cards to streghten her Personas, the weapon fusion, and then, to what happened before at the hospital. When she was done, Mitsuru looked like in deep thoughts, and Akihiko seemed to be angry at her.  
  
"I have to say, I'm disappointed in you Kotone."  
  
Minako wasn't feeling good. She didn't think Akihiko would take it like that. The only thing reassuring her, was that Mitsuru was surprised by his reaction too.  
  
"I thought you had a perfect mindset. The true spirit of competition and the respect of the training of others, of us, your teammates. So why were you artificially training yourself with these cards? It's shameful!"  
  
Silence filed the room. Cold silence. The two girls look Akihiko with contempt.  
  
"...So. The only thing that caught your attention from her story is that?"  
  
"Well of course, how can we hope to measure to our leader if she's doping herself day in and day out? Now I know why she got out so often in the night!"  
  
That comment made Minako laugh. She didn't expect a reaction like that. And looking the annoyance on Mitsuru's face, it looked like she didn't expect Akhiko sport-dorkiness to come up now.  
  
"That's not the point. Our problem is, the words of that man. Can we trust him?"  
  
"I think so, yes. Plus, we'll be having confirmation tommorow." Minako added.  
  
"Iori's supposed Persona evolution?" Mitsuru went tight-lipped, "I worry a lot about it. If Strega is tangled in this, we need to be cautious."  
  
Suddenly, the light ouside became green. The sign that they entered the dark hour.  
  
"This late? Fine, we should go to sleep, we will reconvene tommarow to be ready. Speak of this to no one, We will wait to have more information. Are you okay with this Kotone?"  
  
It was nice of Mitsuru to ask her if she minded, but at the same time, there wasn't any other options, so... "I'm okay. And sorry. I didn't want to concern you with all this about the Velvet Room buisness, and it seems I was wrong."  
  
"Do not worry, I would have done the same thing if I were you" reassured Mitsuru.  
  
"Yeah, same here," said Akihiko. "But I'm still pissed about your addiction, as of tommorow, I'll go to your card dealer to tell her to cut off all your stock."  
  
Mitsuru rolled her eyes in exasperation. Akihiko may be intelligent, but sometimes he could be really an idiot and short-sighted. This was one of those times.  


* * *

 


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I posted, and I'm sorry for the delay between the chapters! I'll try to do one every week or two from now on!  
> So, here it is, a big chapter as apologies!

* * *

  
  
**-SEES school dorm: 11/22/2009**  
  
  
  
"I'll take it black, thanks Minako-san!"  
  
Reaching for the coffeepot in the kitchen, Minako poured 2 cups of coffee, one for her, the other for the boy in front of her, the youngest one in the dorm: Ken Amada. She chuckled as she gives the mug to him.  
  
"You know, if you prefer to have it with cream and sugar, I won't treat you as a child for it. Even I like to take one of these once in a while."  
  
Ken pouted. "Yeah, I know...but I'm trying to get use to it. Plus, some say that black coffee is the ideal way to taste it, and appreaciate the flavour in it." He paused. "Do you think we could go to Chagall today? I'm curious to taste theirs, but I'm afraid they won't let me in, because i'm just a kid..."  
  
"Today might be difficult, I'm meeting a friend...but he offered to go there." She put her chin on her hand, thinking. "Hummm, I'll just ask him, if you may come! And don't try to refuse, or I'll grab you to come with us!"  
  
Ken laughed, a little embarassed at that thought. She clearly would be able to do it. And it would be a little too late to reason with her, as she already drew her phone, calling him.  
  
"Hello Ryoji-Kun? This is Minako, how are you?"  
  
...  
  
"Also fine, thanks! Listen, I have a favor to ask you, I have a friend who is interested in going to Chagall, would you mind if he's coming with us?"  
  
...  
  
"Oh no, not Junpei, his name is Ken Amada..."  
  
...  
  
"You don't mind? Thank you, we'll wait for you at 4, directly at Chagall Cafe, see you there!" She hung up, and looked at Ken with a bright smile. "Good news Ken, you're one of us this afternoon!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Minako-san." Ken bowed his head a little " I hope I won't be an embarrassement in front of your friend today."  
  
"Don't worry, he's usually the embrassing one. You'll see." she said, with what seemed an apologetic smile.  
  
As Ken was beaming with happiness, she did felt apologetic, but not for the same reason she stated. _I'm glad Ken is with us today, Ryoji-kun is...strange these days. and I can't ignore his resemblance to Pharos, or the timing he appeared in our lives. It's a lot of coincidences, and with everything happening...I hope I'm just overthinking things. But at least, maybe Ken's presence will calm his flirtarious nature, and he won't try to hit on every girl he comes across. He'd be a perfect friend if it weren't for that._  
Well, she can at least pay for Ken's coffee, it's the least she could do. The sound of the kitchen's door opening got her out of her thinking. It was Mitsuru.  
  
"Hello Amada, may I take Kotone away from the kitchen for a few minutes? There's some topics we need to discuss."  
  
Mitsuru's tone was clearly indicating that it's not a request. Ken understood it right away, and nodded."Of course, I'll leave the kitchen to you two, it'll be easier" He waved at Minako before leaving "See you later!"  
  
After Ken got out, Minako showed the coffeepot to her senpai, which gratefully accepted a cup.  
  
"I made a few calls this morning. Chidori Yoshino is gone from the hospital. From the looks of it, her accomplices from Strega broke in and got her out."  
  
"Did..;" Minako paused a little. "Did she seem...okay with going with them?"  
  
"We don't know. They operated during the Dark Hour, and nothing could witness what happened, as electronic equipement were out of order. The ony things working at this time were the medical installations the ones in need during the Dark Hour. We can only make assumptions, and this may well be a kidnapping. I asked the help of Officer Kurosawa, and, after examining the scene, told me that the window was broken from the outside, no signs of struggling or violence. The most likely scenario is that they came in, and she either followed them blindely, or threatened her."  
  
What started as a beautiful day suddenly got took a turn for the worse. She only saw this girl once or twice, but from Junpei's stories about her, she seemed like a nice girl, maybe a little weird, but nothing too concerning once she stopped her mutilation, and her panic attacks.  
  
She hesitated, before asking:"Does Junpei know about this?"  
  
Mitsuru shifted away his eyes. "No. If I told Iori about it, he would just run amok the city, looking for her, and the result may be catastrophic. Right now, our best bets lies in two things. 1- We shold be able to detect them tonight, during the dark hour. 2-If your friend's warning is right, we'll definitely run into them tonight."  
  
"...Then, we must stand ready tonight. Mitsuru-senpai, you should inform everyone to be here tonight, but even if you are right about Junpei, I don't like to keep him in the dark. We should tell him tonight, it is already unfair that we don't keep him informed."  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Mitsuru said, nodding her head. "I'll inform everyone now, see you tonight."  
  
Mitsuru put down her coffee and left the kitchen, leaving the other girl alone with her thoughts. _Tonight...Theodore said that Junpei will experience a change of his Persona. Thinking of it, he did say "to avoid any drastic changes in the future", meaning it's something important tonight? I guess I'll have to trust Theodore on this, but the disappearence of Chidori worries me...I hope it'll be alright in the end._ She finished to drink her coffee, and went for the door. It's no use to think too much of something she clearly has no control of. What she can do, is to help her friends, and make sure to do everything in her power to support them. And before that, there's some coffee to get this afternoon.

* * *

  
- **Chagall Cafe : 11/22/2009**  
  
  
Ryoji, Ken and Minako were making their way into the cafe, that was a little crowded. Fortunately, she thought of that possibility, and asked the manager of keeping a table reserved for her, and her friends. Working here does have its perks, as they could avoid all of the people lining outside. _I get the feeling that Tanaka-san would be proud of me to use my connections like that._ A President Tanaka doing a little thumbs-up popped into her head and made her laugh. _Maybe I shouldn't be too proud of myself for that though_.  
  
"Here's your table Kotone-san," said the waitress- A collegue she recognized-"Would like the menu?"  
  
"Yes, please, my friends aren't familiar with this place and the different blends."  
  
The waitress gave them the menus and proceeded to take the orders of other clients.  
  
Ryoji turned to her."I must say Minako-chan, it's pretty impressive to see you have a special treatment here, it's like we're with a V.I.P!"  
  
She laughed a little. " Oh, don't make too much of it, I just work regularly here, so I just asked if it was possible." She then made a wry smile. "Or you could say that I'm the princess of the waitresses, bow before my beauty and wise advices about coffee!"  
  
The three laughed at that, Ryoji even made a little reverence to punctuate her joke, and so the afternoon started in good spirits. The boys quickly got along, Ryoji's outgoing personality helped getting through Ken's shyness. They spent a long time talking, mainly about school, and so, two hours later...  
  
"My, it's already 6!" Kotone said, looking at her wristwatch, and then at the boys. "I need to buy some ground coffee for the dorm, could you wait for me here? We'll leave once I'm finished."  
  
"Of course Minako, do what you need to, we'll just have a little boy chat waiting for you!" Ken nodded at Ryoji's words, and Kotone went in line to the other side of the place for her order. "So, Ken-kun...oh, it's alright if I call you by your first name?" The boy nodded again. "Perfect, you can call me by my first name too! Anyways, I would like to ask you something a little...private. and I can talk about it to Junpei, he would spill the beans immediately, can I count on your discretion?"  
  
Ken frowned a little. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about Minako...she seems...down lately. I know she's still cheerful, but sometimes I get the feeling she's forcing herself to smile, or to be happy. I have this impression of sadness coming from her, it's very troubling.Like she went through something horrible." He looked at Ken's eyes. "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Ken looked away. Of course he knew the problem, he was part of that very problem. _I can't talk to him about Tartarus of course, but Aragaki-san..._ He knew that Minako and Shinjiro's relationship was known in Gekkoukan. Apparently, some of the students saw them while they were out, and with Shinjiro's hospitalization, many of the school students harassed Minako with questions about him, starting to accusing her of being a delinquent. That escalated quickly, in 2 days, she started getting bullied, was threatened by some teacher from being expelled, and it took the student council and Minako's friends to defend her. He remembered that day, beacause when everyone was at the dorm, Minako looked exhausted, bruised, and in a bad shape, the others were furious, and Mitsuru spent a good amount of time on the phone with the school authorities. Apparentely everything went back to normal, but, except the friends she already had, maybe Ryoji was the only one she made friends with since. _And if that's the case..maybe I should tell some things to him. Just the minimum so that he won't upset her by accident, or learn it from the wrong people._  
  
"She went through a very difficult time. She still is in fact." Ken looked at the blue-eyed boy seriously. "What do you already know about her troubles?"  
  
"I tried to speak with some people at school, but they either looked afraid to talk about her or just didn't want to. The only thing I know is what Yukari-chan told me once; that I shouldn't be nosy, and forget about hitting on her, as her boyfriend hits much harder."  
  
"A very good advice." Ryoji winced when Ken looked at him again. His eyes were cold. Colder that an eleven-years old boy should have. "I'll tell you this though, since you asked me out of worry for her: never speak of this matter until she decides to tell you about it. Right now, you can't do anything about it." Ken clenched his fists on the table. "None of us can help, we can just wait."

The two looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence for some minutes until Ryoji spoke again. "I see. Thank you Ken-kun, for being honest with me. You know, you don't really sound like your age at all, I almost forgot I was talking to a kid!" He smirked. "Mature as you are, you must be a total ladykiller already!"  
  
"Wha...what?" The boy blushed. "I'm..I'm not interested, I'm way too young! Besides, I already... I mean I can't..."  
  
Ryoji laughed. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you." He turned his head, and looked at Minako, paying the cashier. She wouldn't be too long now. "You know, between you and me, I'm someone who is easily attracted by every girl I encounter. In my mind, each and everyone of them has something that is special, whatever it is. Their charm, intelligence, courage, kindness, you can name anything, even to how they write can be unique. But, when it comes to her, she was the only one where I didn't feel attraction. I felt affection." He turned to Ken who raised his eyebrow. "Not in a romantic way, it's just...she felt like someone one I knew from long ago, and that I can be close to, like family. Weird, isn't it?"  
  
"I..."  
  
As the boy was about to respond, a large bag was slammed onto their table."Aaaand, done!" Minako said, relieved. "Ready to go guys?"  
  
Ryoji and Ken got up, the former put back his yellow scarf and looked at her "Yep, but I'm going to leave you now, I promised Junpei to go at the Wild Duck Burger with him today, so I won't accomany you to your place, but I really enjoyed this afternoon with the two of you, I hope we'll do something again soon!" He waved at them, and Ken looked at him go. He glanced at Minako beside him as she was saying goodbye. The energetic,ever cheerful leader. A true friend. He understood what Ryoji meant, as he was attracted to her, as some other people were too. He cared about her, like family, one he needed.  
  
"Let's go home Ken"  
  
He nodded, and followed after her outside of the café. He knew then. Home. Family. SEES may only have existed to kill Shadows and protect the people, but to Ken, it has another, new meaning. They were all his new family, one he was resolved not to lose. He stayed silent all along the road, lost in thought, and her friend did not say anything, maybe to not disturb him. Arriving at the house, and as Minako got the mail that Junpei forgot to pick yesterday, he went straight for his bedroom, and looked for a framed photo he hid months ago. He found it under his bed, the glass shattered and looked at the picture, a group photo taken during the summer festival.  
  
First, there was Fuuka, smiling embarassingly, apparently not used to be in her Yukata. _I remember that Yukari practically had to force her to wear it, as she wanted a photo of all the girls in their Yukatas._  
Then, Akihiko, eating a takoyaki and pointing another at the camera. _I think he was telling Junpei that he could only take the picture once he finished eating.Of course, he didn't listen._  
He saw himself, with a bright smile, showing a big, puffy cotton candy. _I really enjoyed myself that day. Maybe... it was that day that I started to open myself to everyone_.  
Lastly, Minako, making a victory sign with her hand, and her other arm locked on Shinjiro, trying to hide his flushed face under his beanie. _  
_ "Shinjiro-san..." he whispered. He took the picture and put it on his desk. "I hope you'll come back to us. And when the time is right, we'll have to do this again, with everyone. We will never forget the bad memories, so we might as well create, new, happy memories. With all of us." He got up, and looked a last time at the picture before going down.  
  
He saw Minako and Fuuka, watching a cooking show together, taking notes, Mitsuru on the phone, reminding Junpei not to come home too late, Yukari teaching 'human' customs to Aigis and Akihiko coming back from a walk with Koromaru. He smiled looking at them. It was indeed home.  
  
_Memories...with our family._

   
**-Port Island, during the Dark Hour.**  
  
  
"And you waited until now to tell me? You...you're...! UGH!"  
That scream reasonated all across the street, and Junpei looked furious, as expected. The news about the disappearence of Chidori and the fact that Mitsuru did not tell him directly this morning made him real mad.  
  
"Please Iori, calm down. You have every right to be angry, but please understand, we thought..."  
  
"We?" He asked, interrupting her, and turned to Minako. "Did you know about this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes? That's all you have to say, yes? SHE COULD BE..." He was ready to continue to yell at her. Anything to vent out his anger, even at his best friend, but...he paid attention to her face. She was a little pale, her eyes were hazy. _It's the first time I've seen her like that, what's gotten into her?_ That made him calm down. "What's the matter Minako?"  
   
She shifted her eyes away from him, and the others looked at her, worried. It was the first time they saw their leader unfocused during the Dark hour.  
  
"It's nothing important now. It can wait." she said, in a weak voice. "I'm sorry Junpei. I...I didn't want you to go after them without us." she then walked a little faster, to put some distance with him. As he was about to go after her, a hand stopped him.  
  
"She's right you know." Akihiko looked severely at him. "If you had been told, you would have rushed without knowing where to look, and if you found her, Strega could have been there too. I don't need to remind you that even without their powers, Takaya and Jin use guns and grenades. We can't have you dying on us like that."  
  
Junpei remained silent. Of course Akihiko was right. And surely, she was right too, she was almost always right. While he isn't summoning his Persona, he could die to their attacks. He mulled these thoughts for some minutes, and then he felt a pat on his back. Yukari and Fuuka walked beside him.  
  
"Junpei-kun?" Fuuka asked. He nodded, so she continued. "I felt her presence, she is in front of Tartarus, and I can feel she's fine, but I don't know anything else...I don't even sense Strega near her. I thought you would like to know."  
  
He grunted to tell her he heard. _Of course I want to know, what did you think?_ He saw that she was walking away from him. _I musta scared her. Well, too bad for her, when I'll catch those bastards, then I'll get scar..._ His thoughts were interrupted by Yukari.  
  
"Come on Junpei, smile a little, you don't want her to see you like that! You don't have a nice face, so don't get uglier by scowilng, she's gonna be afraid of you." Yukari teased him.  
  
"Hey, couldn't you be nice with me for once? This is not a good time."  
  
"It is a good time. I don't understand what you're going through, but I know we're all here for you. And we're going to save her, so you can be back to your old Stupei self, which we all love and hate."  
  
"...You know, you could reeeally use some niceness in your pep talks. But thanks."  
  
She smiled at him, and he gave it back. _It's good from time to time to not get angry with Yukari. Then again, maybe we wouldn't be friend_ s _if we didn't tease each other._  
  
"Hey, Yukaricchi? What's gotten into our leader? She seems off tonight."  
  
"I don't really know. She said she got a letter from her family today, but when she read it after dinner, she was like that. She only said that it was bad news."  
  
He looked at Minako's back. How many times has she helped him, whether it be in Tartarus or in his life? And now here she was, helping him again, with all their friends. _...I'm really an idiot, ain't I? She didn't say anything out of worry, and I just yell at her, when she isn't well. What a jerk._ He walked faster, and caught up to her, and then...  
Slapped the back of her head. She turned to him, her face puzzled, clearly not understanding what just happened.  
  
As he spoke to her, he heard everyone behind him blaming his action, even Koromaru growling at him. "Hey, sorry about before. But, not for your head. Whatever it is, you'll tell us later, in front of a big old ice cream, and we'll comfort you. For now, we'll save my Chidorita, kick Strega's asses, and get home to hear the marvelous tale of how the Great Junpei save the day again!" He made his victory pose, and, after some seconds looking dumbfounded, she laughed. At first, it was because of his moral support, and then she laughed a little harder when Yukari kicked him in the knee, made him fall, and Koromaru grabbed his baseball cap, decided not to give it back as if this was punishement.  
  
Once he got it back, they all got back on the road to Tartarus, to find Chidori.  
Junpei was still worried sick.  
Minako was still preoccupied.  
Mitsuru and Akihiko were still worried about what would happen.  
But, all knew that whatever happened, they would succeed, as long as they were together.

* * *

 **-Tartarus' Entrance.**  
  
  
A noise rang loudly.  
  
And everything spinned.  
  
She tried to talk, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
And another noise. And black. Everything was black.  
  
_What...happened? I...Who was shot?  
  
_She saw what happened before her eyes again. Chidori went mad. But after months at the hospital, she was in no condition to fight.  
  
  
" _Ah, yes. Junpei got to her. He saved her...and paid the price."  
  
  
_It was not any noise. It was a gunshot. She couldn't mistake this noise. Not anymore.  
She heard voices around her. A scream? Many screams? _So much noise.  
  
_A letter. Her aunt killed.  
  
  
" _She saved you in the past. She has paid fot it."_  
  
  
She saw another thing. A street. Everyone was behind her. Then that noise. Then red. A pool of red.  
  
"Don't cry. This is how it should be."  
  
  
_"He saved Ken. He paid the price too."_  
  
  
The noise won again.  
  
The top of Tartarus. Kirijo-san.  
  
  
" _The Noises. The price has been paid."  
  
  
_A bridge. A car. Her brother looked at her. A gun at his head.  
  
"Let her live."  
  
The noise. The first noise. The fist shot she ever heard.  
  
She then saw herself. Her double looked at her, smiling, but something was odd...She couldn"t tell what though. Thinking was now beginning to get hard.  
  
  
_"This is what happens when you try to put your life on the line for someone. One dies, the other survives. But you know that, don't you?_ _There is always a price to pay. A life for another. That is your truth, isn't it?"_  
  
  
Her double then drew something. _Is that an Evoker? Or a gun? I don't know... Everything is..._  
  
  
_"You know what to do. You want to save him. Do it. Show me your answer."  
  
  
_Another gun appeared in her hand. The same as her doppleganger. On it, SEES was engraved. She put the mouth of the canon on her head, as she did so many times these months.  
_Do I have to pay that price to save Junpei? Do I have to die?_  
Everything began to become black. She saw the other her started to fade out.  
   
                                   
_"Hurry, or this will be the end . Choose...NOW!"_  
  
  
As she went to pull the trigger, she saw what troubled in that reflection of hers. It was brief, but she saw a glimpse of a pale mask, with an enormous, sickening black smile.  
  
"NO!"  
  
She turned the gun to her double, and shot her in the head. Something indescriptible, that she saw as a translucid mass got out of it and vanished into nothingness.  
She breathed loudly, and felt numb. Everything went black again.  
  
"Don't...mess...with...my head."  
  
As she lost conciouness, she only knew that she may have won this battle, but it may be her loss in the end.

* * *

  
**-Somewhere in Tatsumi Port Island: Dark hour.  
  
**  
Takaya looked at Jin. They managed to get out of reach of those meddlers, and this time, they may have dealt a decisive blow to them.  
  
"You'll hang on, Jin?"  
  
His friend turned to him. He was battered. Like him, they took quite a beating against them, but, it was all according to plan.  
  
"Yes. As soon as we'll meet with our client, we'll heal our wounds, and prepare."  
  
Prepare...yes. The had to show the people the descending of the Almighty being, Nyx. The one that will deliver us all.  
As soon as he mentioned the client, he appeared, out of nowhere. Takaya only looked at him, without showing any surprise. It wasn't the first time he's seen him, he got used to his sudden apparences, especially when he was the topic of the conversation.  
  
"Good evening, dear associate" said Takaya. "You will be pleased to learn that your plan went without a scratch. Our former friend died, saved the one we shot, as you asked." He grinned a little, and added. "You'll be pleased to learn that we even got another one."  
  
The man didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, the one they called their leader-that annoying little girl- Takaya shot her, and both with her robot got caught up with some of my explosives." Jin sayed, cleary pleased with himself.  
  
Some minutes passed in silence before the man spoke. His voice was neutral, but a bit of tension could be heard.  
  
..."I see. If that so, you must be sent to oblivion."  
  
And before any of them could do anything, they only heard another word from the man.  
  
"Megidolaon."  
  
The explosion was deafening, and in a flash it was over. 2 bodies were on the floor, not moving anymore.  
  
The man looked at them, and dusted off his blue clothes.  
  
"You have outlived your usefulness. But, you have my gratitude, so I gave you a swift death as both reward and punishment."  
  
He then made his towards the hospital. He won't allow fate itself ruin the plan to save his guest.  
_Whatever the cost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there are a lot of things that are non-canonical with the game. I intend to do some flashbacks about that, at some points in the story!  
> Again, I hope you'll continue reading the next chapters and don't forget to comment for any critics!


	4. Initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, 2 weeks transformed into 2 months. Worst time travel power ever.  
> I'll update the story when I can from now on, and maybe there will be shorter chapters, to keep the story updated more frequently.

* * *

**-Port Island Hospital: 11/23/2009**  
  
  
  
The first rays of the sunrise began to shine through the curtains of the large patient room, but none of the people present cared much, for it was a long, sleepless night. The space provided by the largest hospital room was now convienient for two reasons. First, not all rooms in this hospital could welcome as many people as the whole SEES squad. Second, two patients were now here, both of them in need of special care.  
For a long time, no one said a thing, as they were all reminiscing the casualties of the operation. Chidori: dead. Minako: critically hurt, and unconscious. Aigis: Currently at a lab in another part of the building for reparations of her arms and legs.  
Standing against a wall, Akihiko looked at his Leader. The doctors were able to save her life, but cannot say when she'll regain consciousness. He glanced at Shinji, who was in no better shape, still hanging between life and death. _'How am I supposed to tell him that I fail to protect her? That I failed again?'_ Shinjiro's incident may have taught him that no matter how strong he may be, it's impossible to save everyone, he still beat himself up. Probably as much as everyone here. Or rather as much as Mitsuru, who looked almost as pale as the time her father died. And those incidents, that kept coming from them...he feared that it would be too much for everyone here.  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Akihiko got off the wall, and proceeded to exit the room. No one asked anything, they just stayed where they were, motionless. Once in the hallway, he took a deep breath. That night. The biggest failure he's ever known. _'I need to cool my head off, and come up with something. Mitsuru's in no condition to make any decision, I'll have to step up.'_ After a stop at a vending machine for a coffee, he went outside and sit on a bench. The air was a little cold, but it was perfect to keep him up and thinking. ' _What went wrong yesterday?'_  
  
First, Chidori. They failed to help her, and she's now in her room, lying cold in her bed, where the coroner will find her to perform her autopsy. He helped Junpei carry her there, and put some flowers aroud her. According to him, he brought them as he visited her, and a lot accumulated, as she revitalized those with her abilities. If it helped Junpei moving on and grieve her, it was natural to help him as much as he needed. No one should stay alone in these moments.  
  
Second, Junpei. The others may say what they want, but Akihiko saw it in his eyes. There, in front of them, he died. _Takaya's gun pierced his heart, with his goddamn bullet._ And then, Chidori gave her life for him. Litterally transfered all of her life and powers to him. And it affected Junpei, and, as the other guy said, his Persona changed. He had to take that into account, this person was right about what he told their leader.  
  
Which lead him to the third thing that went wrong, Minako. Always the first in action, always the first to do everything to help others. And right before them, she dropped her naginata, and froze. Her face was not unlike those of the Lost, those afflicted with the Apathy syndrome. It looked like all life inside of her left, and that's when it happened. Takaya took another shot, that went through-as they were told later- one of her lungs, and the other one threw a grenade. Fortunately, Aigis was quick enough, and managed to protect her from the most of the deflagration, but all of her left side -Arm, torso, leg and up to her neck - were scarred. Fortunately, the only thing that went right that night, is that they were able to heal Minako, at least to the point of partially repairing her lung and the hole, and they understood why they could heal her and not Shinji at the time. Takaya seems to have special bullets, designated to kill Persona users, bypassing any resistance they posess. To make matters worse, those bullets, if not removed, prevent healing from any form of Dia or Recarm. In Minako's case, the bullet went through her, so she could be stabilized.  
Remembering all this made him crush his can in frustration.  
  
Now...what can he do? It's sadly too late for Chidori, but there are two trails he can follow. Strega and the Man in blue-Minako's supposed help.  
Strega, he has no idea where they can be, but he intended on getting them. It's the last time those fanatics would harm his friends, it's time someone put an end to them.  
Now, for the other one-Theodore.According to her story, she accessed that weird "Persona fusion place" from a back alley in Paulownia Mall.  
  
Akihiko took his phone out and dialed a number. He can't deal alone with both of those things, but with help...  
  
"Sanada-kun. I hope this is important." said a gruff voice from the phone.  
  
"It is, thank you for answering Officer Kurosawa."  
  
Kurosawa, a police officer, and the only person outside of the Kirijo Company and S.E.E.S to know about the Dark Hour, the shadows and the real origin of the Apathy Syndrome, Tartarus. He mainly helps the team by selling them equipement, confiscated items, weapons and armor from some old illegal Kirijo labs that were perquisitionned, at a time when they went rogue, and tried to continue some inhuman experiences.  
  
"Let me guess. You have something to do with that report I recieved this morning." Akihiko heard some noises on the phone, probably some papers being flipped, before Kurosawa picked up again. "Multiple blood traces found on school grounds, as well as traces of explosives, and an unconventional bullet. The report of the possible scene of a crime was made at 6.00 a.m by the school security guard during one of his daily rounds. If it was you people, you're usually much more discreet about your activities. What happened?"  
  
Akihiko then told the operation to the officer. Everything, in detail, except that they were "warned" by a strange man.  
  
"Usually, Mitsuru deals with the clean-up, but considering the circumstances, I can understand why she forgot." He sighed. "So, how is it looking?"  
  
"Very bad Sanada, very bad. The higher-ups feared some Yakuza clans had a shootout in the school grounds with heavy artillery, so a lot of detectives are on the case, and the school will close for the day, as a security measure."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But, you'll have to tell Kirijo this: I understand that she's not at her best right now, but she'll have to come up with a reason for Kotone's abscence. Aigis don't have blood, so it's safe to say that she has no danger of being linked, and Iori is in shape to go to school, so no worries if they found his." He marked a pause, and continued, in a more gravely tone; "But, if they remark her abscence, they will make a prelevement, compare her blood and those found on the scene, and from what you've told me, there are her injuries too. If they see her, they'll take her,so be careful, ok?"  
  
"We will. Thank you."  
  
"So. You were calling for another reason than telling me your story?"  
  
"Yes, I have two favours to ask of you."  
  
"I guess one of those include the Strega duo? I'll be on it as soon as I hang up, I'll put a warrant for them. What's the other thing?"  
  
_'Huh, he really is a sharp man. Glad to have him on our side._ "May you be on the lookout for a man, white hair, blue costume and yellow eyes? There's a probability he'll be at Paulownia today, so please, call me as soon as possible."  
  
Kurosawa let out a laugh. "Well, ahead of you kid. I've seen this man a little earlier this morning, and stopped him because of his weird looks. I let him go after a few questions, and he told me he was going to the hospital."  
  
Akihiko jerked his head up, and indeed, saw that man approaching him, a few meters away.  
  
"I see him."  
  
"Okay. I hope you will all be alright kids. I'll try to do something about this for you kids, but no promises. Good day."  
  
As Theodore arrived in front of Akihiko, the boxer stood up, put the phone back in his pocket, and grabbed the man by his collar.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to punch your face, right here and now, before hearing what you have to say."  
  
He wasn't one to express himself through violence. But this time, he had a hard time not to give in to his rage. The only thing that kept him from lashing out, was his years of training and self-control. Which made him hesitate, and then see the face of the one in front of him, precisely his eyes. They were full of pain, sadness. He let his hand go.  
  
"Did you know?"  
  
Theodore kept looking at him, blankly, until he said, tears rolling from his eyes: "No."  
  
"Did you plan this?"  
  
"No.But it is my fault. I..." He shook his head. "I have failed my guest. I have failed my duty."  
  
"Sit." Theodore looked at Akihiko, his hand showing where he was seconds ago. "Sit down. We'll talk now."  
  
Theodore complied, and both were now sitting on the bench. "Listen. Kotone...No. Minako is now unconscious. We healed her as much as we could with our Personas, but to almost no effect, and the doctors treated her. She told us about you, and I guess you are capable of much more than us." He sighed. "If possible, I would have preffered not to ask you this, considering you put us in this situation, but please. Help her."  
  
"I wanted to save her." Akihiko turned to Theodore. The attendant took his hat and nervously turned it in his hands. "I know her fate. Your fates. And as her help for this journey, I just wanted to do my best, with what I had. I wanted...to change that fate. It has already changed, and I don't know if that is for the worse...or if it is a bad for a good."  
  
Minutes passed. Both men stayed there, in silence, contemplating the sunrise, and what has been said. Until...  
  
"Well. I'm not an expert in that field, but, here's what I'd do." Akihiko said, getting up. "You just have to keep going. If you stay here, ressassing your thoughts and mistakes, you'll get nothing done. Learn from your mistakes. Get better so you won't make them again. Keep trying until all is made right." He reached out his hand to the groom beside him. "Get up, and help her. Help us. We don't know each other, and even if I'm not sure to trust you...I tust the bond you have with her. So come with me, we have work to do."  
  
Theodore looked at the hand in front of him. It was the first time he really had the chance to interact with anyone beside his sisters or guest, besides just talking. Here, he felt something like a connection being made with this young man. He reached for his hand.  
  
"You have my thanks, Sanada-san." He wiped his tears and got up. "Please, guide me to her. I'll help."  


* * *

  
The arrival of Theodore in the hospital room wasn't done very smoothly.Mitsuru started to object his presence, as the others only looked in confusion the arrival of a stranger among them, only to have Akihiko saying only this "He can help."  
After introducing himself, he proceeded to examine Minako by putting a hand on her head, and closing his eyes, concentrating. As he was doing that, Akihiko and Mitsuru explained the situation to the rest of the team, including the recent call to Kurosawa.  
  
"So." Junpei said. "What happened to Chidori and MInako...that's 'cause of him?"  
  
"We aren't sure Iori." answered Mitsuru." According to him, it could have gone the same way...and frankly, right now, we can only listen to what he has to say. I don't like it anymore than any of you, but...we may learn everything we wanted to know." She paused. "I need to make some phone calls, I won't be long, and thank you Akihiko, for your initiative. I appreciate it.  
  
The one in question scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, I do what I can."  
  
Minutes passed. Mitsuru went back in the room, and they waited. At one point, Theodore sighed.  
  
"So?" Yukari said, looking at him. "How is she?"  
  
"It's...bad. No, not bad, rather, complicated."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"How can I put this... Imagine your Personas. They are another side of you, that you can use to face shadows."  
  
"Yes, we know about our personas" Fuuka said. "But, what do they have to do with Minako-chan?"  
  
"All of you, have one Persona. All of yours evolved, or, in Iori-san's case, has joined with another, in a similar way as my guest does fusions between her personas. But, even with his case, there is only one source of Persona."  
  
"Because of her ability to switch Personas?"  
  
"Yes and no. The ability to switch between multiple Personas, is that of the Wild card, which count as one source. In her case, she has 3 sources of power. And that's where lies her problem."  
  
"Wait, three sources?" Mitsuru interrupted Theodore. "But, as she can change personas, that shouldn't be a problem if she can handle this many, isn't it?"  
  
"It's not a matter of how many. It's a matter of balance. But, I think that you're right by saying that up until now, the wild card helped her keeping balance between her powers."  
  
"Until now? You mean..."  
  
"Yes, it's as you think. She doesn't have the ability of a Wild Card anymore."  
  
The news astounded everyone. Their leader, the one that helped so much against the Shadows...can't use her Personas anymore?  
  
"Wait." Theodore turned to the youngest in the room. "You said three sources. Can't she use those?"  
  
"Sadly, it's those sources that are causing trouble. One of them, is her original power, similar to yours. But, it's not enough to control all her personas inside of her heart. The other..."  
  
He stopped himself in his sentence. They would normally learn about it at the end of the month, but as things are going now, it is possible that everything is compromised. And so...he'll do as Akihiko advised him. Keep going.  
  
"...The other is Death. The Thirteenth Arcana. And it's killing her as we speak right now."  


* * *

  
**???: At the same moment.**  
  
"You're harder to find than I thought." said a feminine voice.  
  
"Well, I like being hard to get, it makes finding me much worthwhile." replied a masculine voice.  
  
"Indeed you are! Much more than you think. Do you remember?"  
  
"...No. I don't remember seeing you."  
  
The woman laughed. "Oh, silly, I didn't mean me! I'll ask again... Do you remember?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Miss. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Excuse you? For what? To where?"  
  
The young man looked around him. A desert, filled with doors. "What...is this dream?"  
  
"Oh, no, no, you are very much awake! But I'll need you to come with me, so that I can jog your memory."  
  
A sense of danger overcame the boy. The weird blue woman in front of him? Dangerous. A desert filled with only doors as way outs ? Extra creepy, but a way to run nonetheless. The fact that he doesn't even doubt for a second that it's real. Infinitely disturbing.  
  
"And if I say no?" As the boy said that, he tried to run for it, only to turn around, and have something smacking his face. As his vision and conciousness faded, he only could see what hit him; the flat of an axe.  
  
"Kid, you don't have a damn choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading this work of mine! To be honest, this is the first time I'm even trying something like writing an entire fanfiction (and not in my native language, now that's a challenge.) or a long story.
> 
> I'd like to apologize for any grammatical and/or vocabulary mistakes, I'll try to make as little as possible, but in the meantime, I hope you'll still enjoy the story that I will try to write here.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment for any remark about this chapter, all critic is good to take so I can get better!


End file.
